Blood Plague
by Venus221B
Summary: Morgana has released a plague on Camelot, not caring who dies if it means she will regain Camelot. With Merlin infected. Arthur is trying to do all he can to save him and his people. But little does he know that there are more forces working against him.
1. Chapter 1

**_In a land of myth, and a time of magic... the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name..._**

 ** _Merlin_.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Merlin lay on his back, his wide eyes wide ringed with black circles- the result of a coughing fit that had plagued him all throughout the night. Oh, sure, he had tried countless times to sleep; but within moments of drifting off, another fit would overtake him as though waiting for the opportunity. To stop Gaius from overhearing- and becoming concerned, as he always did- Merlin did his best to muffle the noises, which inevitably only seemed to make things worse.

There a part of him that was beating himself up for not taking better care of himself. It came at a bad time since Arthur and Gwen were planning a celebration for the three years of peace.

While sitting up another coughing fit overtook him. The fit lasted for five minutes, once it stopped Merlin fell backward on his bed, exhausted from all the coughing.

Letting out a deep, shaking breath, he pulled the blanket over his small, shivering physique; however, no sooner did he closes his eyes did Gaius call out:

"Lad, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

Although annoyed, Merlin crawled out of bed, discounting the cough as anything serious. In moments, he was dressed and moving down the stairs as if nothing was wrong.

"Morning Gaius." Gaius glazed up from his book, before giving Merlin a warm smile.

"Good Morning Merlin, you better hurry and eat your breakfast your late and the King as already send someone looking for you." Gaius informed him, while letting his eyes return to the book.

Merlin looked at Gaius for a moment then walked over to the table where a wooden bowl of porridge waited for him. The room remains quiet for a few moment before the sound of herbs being grinded broke the silence. Shaking his head Merlin took a bite of his breakfast, as soon as the food went down his hand went over his mouth feeling the urge to puke.

Merlin didn't dare to take another bite of his breakfast, fearing if he did it would come back up again. Slowly his eyes gaze towards Gaius who showed no sign of noticing anything and he wanted to keep it that way. Merlin really didn't see a reason to worry Gaius since it was most likely only a cold and would go away in a couple days.

Merlin soon took another glance at his food, and as he stared at it another wave of nausea hit him like a punch to the gut. Slowly he pushed the bowl away and stood up facing the Gaius before giving the old men his normal carefree smile. "See you later Gaius."

Before Gaius would say goodbye or anything else Merlin was out the door, walking slowly towards Arthur's chamber hoping he was still asleep.

He learned that wasn't the case as he arrived at Arthur's bedroom door and, instead of hearing nothing in the room there were heavy footsteps. Merlin knocked on the door and as it opened he was shocked to see that Arthur was already dressed. "Your late Merlin I hope you weren't in the pub again, did you forget that we are due on the practice field for some sparring with the Knights this morning."

The young warlock gave Arthur a look of complete confusion as he was trying to remember when he was told about the training session. "Sorry Arthur I forgot, but I surprise that you were able to get dressed on your own without my help."

Arthur gave Merlin a glare as he heard the comment though he could hear Merlin was half laughing as well. "Merlin I am more than able to dress, now if you're done we should get going." The warlock nodded his head and followed Arthur out of the room and down to the practice field.

As soon as the field was in the sight the first thing that they both saw was Percival standing while the other knights were on the ground. Arthur let out a loud laugh as they walked towards the men, who all turned to face them. "Looks like you guys are having a good practice, or should I say that it's Percival who having a good practice."

Everyone laugh at Arthur's statement and the knights that were on the ground were now on their feet ready to go another round. "Merlin shield up your with me, the rest of you pair up."

After Arthur had to give their orders for the sparring practice, Merlin went to the rack to get a shield while all the knights paired up. In the end, it ended with Percival paired with Gwaine, Lancelot with Elyan and Leon.

As Merlin returned with his shield, Gwaine looked up, suddenly apprehensive:

"Hmm... hey, Lancelot, would you like to trade partners with me?"

Everyone laughed again as Lancelot shook his head, sending Gwaine into a pout.

"Nah, I'm good- but have fun!" He replied. Lancelot's response only made the laughter worse- and Gwaine even more perturbed.

"I so hate you right now," He grumbled as he took his place.

But no sooner had the practice started was Gwaine on the ground, lying flat on his back with his shield up to protect his chest. Once everyone saw him go down, they all let out a soft chuckle before returning to their training.

Lancelot, Elyan, and Leon were all keeping up with each other and was able to dodge and block any attacks that came their way. But Merlin was fighting with feeling dizzy, there were a few times that Arthur hit him so hard that it caused him to step back and almost trip over his own feet.

Then after a few minutes of after almost falling over the first time, Arthur hit Merlin with his sword with such force it sent the sick flying back. As soon as he hit the ground he let out a loud gasp and laid there being unable to move or get up. The king walked up to him with a grin on his face, but his eyes showed a slight concern for his friend. "Merlin are you going to stay there all day, or are you getting back up so we can keep going?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to find out what was going on between Arthur and Merlin. Even though they saw noticed that the king's manservant was on the ground no one moved "I will get up, once my ears stop ringing from your last attack." Merlin said in a hoarse sounding voice, hearing it caused Arthur's face to soften a bit and his stern face turned to a look of concern.

"Merlin maybe you should go see Gaius you look like crap," Arthur said in a soft tone so that the others didn't overhear them and stop what they were doing. For a moment Merlin didn't move then, moving very slowly he sat up and as he did place his hands on the ground to steady himself. The young warlock started to feel a bit dizzy from the movement, as his eyes moved to meet the young king he noticed how worried he look on his face. For a moment Merlin kicked himself because the last thing he wanted, was for Arthur to worry about him when he had to worry about Camelot and its people.

"Arthur I am fine, the attack just took the breath out of me that is all." As soon as Merlin said that, he struggles to stand, slowly he rose to his feet and not a moment after he fell forward. At first the warlock thought he might fall on the ground face, but instead, he felt two strong hands grab him from behind. Turning his hand, he saw that it was Percival and Lancelot who had saved him from falling. Both of the knights had grins on their face, in their eyes were a sign that they were worried for Merlin.

Lancelot and Percival looked at each other not daring to let Merlin go, fearing if they did the young man might fall again. After a short moment, Lancelot cleared his throat and finally spoke up by saying. "Arthur is right Merlin; you need to go see Gaius. I have a feeling that you being unable to stand is not due to getting hit hard by Arthur, though I sure he has hit you harder than that." The field fell silent for what seemed like forever, no one moved or spoke instead they all stood there watching the young warlock.

Then Merlin stood up straight which caused Percival and Lancelot to let him go, but they stood close by in case he was too far again. In a normal tone of voice, he finally spoke up by saying, while at the same time fighting the urge to cough again. "Really I am fine, just got the wind taking out of me that is all." Arthur opened his mouth and was about to say something, when Gaius came into view walking toward them, behind him, was another man. The man walking behind him didn't have as many grey hairs as the healer, but the one thing they all noticed is that the guy did have a limp in his right leg.

For Arthur and the others, no one knew who he was, let alone why he had come to Camelot. As they the two men got closer to the group, Elyan, Leon, and Gwaine walked closer to Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot and Lancelot wanting to find out what was going on. Not long after the three knights rejoined the group, the healer and stranger stood in front of them. "Sire, this is Jacob he is the manservant of your cousin." After Gaius introduced the stranger, the man stepped forward and bowed at the young king.

"It's an honor to meet you, my king, I come bearing some news for you on behalf of Lady Anne." Jacob then added while bowing to the king. while everyone else seemed curious about the news that the man had brought them. Arthur, however, wasn't impressed about her sending her manservant, it was the first time since his Uncle Agravaine died that he had heard from her.

Now with her manservant standing in front of them, Merlin had no doubt that something was going on. At that moment, they didn't know the danger and trouble that was slowly approaching Camelot and all the people in the kingdom.

* * *

 _There you go, guys, the end of the first chapter. So please comment and let me know what you think about it. The next chapter will be posted in 1 week than I will post the rest once a month since I don't have many chapters, so see you then._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to all who followed and/or Favourited my story.**_

 _ **Also thank you so much for the comments I love hearing from you guys, it made me so happy to see so many liking Blood Plague.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Arthur stood there taking a deep breath. He had no desire to see his cousin after what her father did. But he would listen to her manservant. "I hope that my cousin is well. What news required you interrupt our sparring practice?" Shaking his head. The King hoped that she was alright, no matter what her father had done. She was still family. It was his job to look out for her.

Though many advise him that taking care of her was not a good idea. That she was a traitor and that she should be banished from the kingdom. Arthur took a deep breath when he finally heard Jacob speak and say.

"Yes, sire the last time I saw her she was well. As for the message my lady wanted me to inform you that she was on her way here." For a moment everyone went silent, the knights looked at each other and then back at the manservant shocked by the news. There was not one person in Camelot who didn't know what her father did. Many would mean her harm given the opportunity.

"Did she tell you why she was coming here? Surely she knows she should have sent me a message before departing from her home." Jacob gave the king the look of confusing after he asked the question. But then he changed to a straight face with a grin on his face before replying by saying.

"There was something she needed to speak to you about in person. I don't know what it was, only that it was important." Arthur glanced behind his shoulder seeing the stern looks of his knights; he then turned back to the man knowing there was nothing he could do.

No matter if he liked it or not Anne was coming to Camelot. All he could do was make sure that she was safe until he can send her home. Glancing around he noticed a servant girl walking by carrying a basket full of clothes. Arthur spoke quickly and call out to the young girl. "Hey you, I want you to take this man to one of the servant rooms to rest after his long trip. I also want you to get a guest room ready as well as a few more servant quarters, we will be having a guest arriving soon." The servant girl walked towards them and curtsied before taking a quick look at Jacob before turning her eyes back to the king.

The servant girl nodded her head again letting her eyes fall on Jacob, before looking back at the king giving him a smile. "As you wish Sire, if the man wouldn't mind following me I will show you to your room." Anne's manservant bowed and the servant girl curtsied than walked away, once the two of them were out of sight Arthur rubbed his temple and looked at Gaius. "What do you think?" The healer looked at the king for a moment with a serious look on his face, looking puzzled about everything that Jacob said. After what seemed like hours of Gaius thinking about what to say, he took a deep breath and replied to Arthur by saying.

"Well, she is your cousin and the only family you have left. There was no proof of her being part of her father's plan to help Morgana. You should hear what she has to say. Give her a chance to prove her loyalty But watch her closely as well." For a moment everyone stood there taking in what the old healer had said.

Gwaine spoke up saying. "Are you kidding, no offense but there is no way we should trust her. Even if we didn't find evidence of her involvement, there is still a chance that she might have helped in some way."

Suddenly the group starting arguing with each other about what they should do. Lancelot was the first to speak up by saying. "Gwaine, Gaius is right about giving her a chance to prove herself. It's not fair to judge her by the actions of her father, which would be like judging Arthur for all the things his father had done."

Leon looked at the two men shaking his head, but not saying anything at the same time, he just stood there letting his eyes go back and forth between the auguring men. Arthur started to rub his head a bit more before finally screaming loudly.

"Enough, like it or not Anna is coming. By the sound of it is something important. We will welcome her but keep an eye on her at all times. Now you guys get cleaned up I want you there to welcome her when she arrives." All the knights and Gaius started to make their way back to the castle, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone. Arthur watched the group as they left, with his back turned to the young warlock, not noticing that the manservant was covering his mouth.

When the group of men was out of sight, Arthur turned around, Merlin was standing there like nothing was wrong. "Merlin are you sure that you are feeling alright? I mean I rather you be healthy than passed out somewhere."

For a moment, the manservant stood saying nothing, which concerned the young king even more. Then the warlock smiled at his king, remained worried remained for the young man. "Arthur I am fine, I just didn't get enough sleep that's all." For a moment the king stood there watching his manservant. He didn't believe one word that he had just said, but also knew that there was no way to forcing him to see Gaius.

Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. There was no time, they had to get ready. "Very well, but the first sign of you being sick you will be going to see Gaius. Come along we have to get ready, and I have a surprise for you as well."

Arthur walked towards the castle with Merlin trailing slowly behind while fighting the urge to cough. It didn't take long for the young king and his servant to arrive back at the king's chamber. As soon as the door shut Arthur went to the other room. As Merlin waited he covered his mouth as a cough wreaked havoc on his chest. Once the coughing stopped he started to feel dizzy, forcing him to lean on the wall for support.

Merlin placed his hand beside him not realizing that there was a table right beside him. So as soon as his hand moved to his side, it hit the water jug which was sent flying to the ground. The noise sent Arthur flying into the room with his sword drawn. As he stepped into the room, the first thing he saw was his manservant on the floor picking up the jug. "What happened?"

Arthur asked as he placed his sword back into its brown leather sheath that was strapped to the king's left side. "I just tripped over the table while putting your clean clothes out."

For a moment the young king just stood there staring at Merlin as he heard the young man speak. Shaking his head Arthur went back to the other room and returned with a red uniform and a feather hat. "Remember this?"

As soon as Arthur said that, he held up the same uniform and hat that Merlin wore, the night he had been poisoned. At first, the king had thought about burning it. But in the end, decided to keep it wanting to save it for another party.

With his cousin coming to Camelot. He thought that it be the perfect chance to bring out the uniform. Once the outfit came into view. The memories returned, of the night he drank poison to save Arthur.

Since that day he thought he would never have to see it again. Merlin let out a deep groan. He scanned Arthur's face, looking for any sign he might be joking. But, Arthur's face showed no signs of what the warlock hoped to find.

"Come on Arthur, you're not really going to make me wear it, are you? "I thought it was only for parties, your cousin coming here isn't really a party." The young warlock groaned again as he took the uniform and stared at it and the feathered hat.

He was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door, then Percival walked in and bowed. "Sire, the scouts have reported that Lady Anna's carriage is in sight."

Arthur gave him a smile, then in a soft voice says. "Gather the knights at the front, and inform Gwen as well. Everyone shall welcome my cousin Anna. Be on guard in case this is a trap."

Percival nodded his head and bowed again. "As you wish Sire." The knight said before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

Arthur turned to Merlin with a straight look on his face, he then ordered the manservant sounding a bit annoyed. "Merlin grab my red jacket and black pants and hurry up. I want to be there when Anna steps out of the carriage."

Arthur stepped behind the screen and was unbuttoning his shirt when he saw the red coat and pants were being thrown over the screen. He started to change into the other set of clothes, as he finished buttoning up his shirt he heard a loud thump. "Merlin?"

Arthur called out and waited for an answer, letting out an annoying growl he walked out from behind the screen. "Merlin, if this is one of your jokes I am not really in the mood for it..."

Arthur stopped talking and took a quick scan of the room to notice that Merlin was nowhere to be found. Nor would he see where the source of the loud thump, so the young king walked to the far side of the bed.

As he reached the corner to Arthur's horror he saw Merlin laying on the floor unconscious. Without thinking he ran to his friend's side, he checked Merlin over and saw blood running down his face. "GUARDS!"

Arthur's voice sounded stressed as he called out, not a second later a young man walked into the room. "You called my king?" As the guard stood there Arthur didn't look away from his unconscious friend. "I want you to get Gaius right away, tell him that Merlin is hurt. Go! Now!"

As soon as Arthur yelled the guard bolted out of the room, making his way as fast as he could to find Gaius. Arthur grabbed one of the pillows from his bed, and carefully placed it under Merlin's head. While he waited Arthur kept his eye on his friend's, rising and falling chest and hearing him struggling to breathe. Not long he heard the door opening and Gaius running to Merlin's side. Outside the sound of horns could be heard throughout the castle. Which told Arthur that Anne had arrived.

* * *

 _ **That is all for this chapter Ladies and Gentlemen.**_

 _ **Please Follow/Favorite and review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**_

 _ **See you all next week for a new chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again thanks for to all those who are following, favouring and reviewing this story.**_

 _ **Enjoy the new chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Arthur didn't want to leave Merlin's side, not even after Gaius kneeled down on the opposite side of him. Gaius started to look Merlin over and stopped at the cut on the top of his head, the look of dread took over the healers face. "Gaius do you know what is wrong with him?" Arthur asked sounding more worried about his friend, after seeing Gaius's expression changing after examining Merlin.

"I don't know sire, did you notice him acting out of the ordinary?" Gaius asked Arthur as he checked Merlin's pulse. As he placed Merlin's hand on his chest Lancelot and Gwen entered the room. Tears ran down Gwen's eyes as she laid eyes on Merlin. Gwen had become very close friends with him over the few years he had been at Camelot. "He seemed alright to me, he told me that he didn't get much sleep."

As soon as Arthur said that Gaius turned his gaze over to Lancelot and motioned for him to come over. "Lancelot we need to get Merlin to my chamber, once there I might be able to find the cause of the lad's illness." Gaius' voice was urgent. With that cue, Lancelot waited for Gaius to step aside before bending down and taking Merlin into his arms. Lancelot then walked out of the chambers. Gaius was about to follow when Arthur stopped him before he was out the door.

"Lancelot please watch over him for me until I get there," Arthur said to Gaius as he watched as Lancelot and Merlin moved out of his sight. Gaius bows to Arthur and cleared his throat quietly.

"Of course Sire, I promise I will do all I can to help him so please leave everything to me." After Gaius said that he walked out of the room. Leaving Arthur and Gwen standing there in shock by what had just occurred.

Arthur are you alright?" Gwen's voice was a bit cracked as she placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder and gave his neck a light kiss. Like Arthur, she felt worried about Merlin. A feeling she hadn't felt since he almost died the first year that he had arrived. Now seeing it again it brought back memories that she wished she could forget. It was hard for her to see a friend in pain.

Turning around Arthur gave her a kiss while turning his head towards the door as if he was waiting for Merlin to walk through it. "I can't believe this is happening Gwen and don't know what I would do if I lost him. He's more than a friend to me he is like a brother." Arthur said to his wife, he then took a deep breath. "There nothing more I want but to be there to help him, but with Anna here." He let out a sigh, as his eyes returned to Gwen who had a soft smile on her face.

"How about I go and check on Merlin while you speak with Anna," Gwen said in a soft voice, she then gave him a kiss before burying her head into Arthur's chest. "Plus Merlin survived getting poison, he's a tough guy I am sure he will live through this. Especially since he has us to help him through it."

Arthur smiled at Gwen and kissed her gently on the lips. Before pulling her back into a hug while letting out a soft sigh at what she had just said. "Fine, but if anything happens or if you found out what is going on with him you send someone for me right away." Gwen nodded her head and then quickly returned his kiss. Before strolling out of the room without saying another word.

Once Arthur was sure that his wife was no longer in sight. He made haste to the throne room. Arthur hoped that the reason for Anna's visit wouldn't take long since his mind was thinking about Merlin. Mostly he was afraid that Gaius would tell him that he didn't know how to save Merlin. That it would end with them watching Merlin die. That was something he was unsure he could bear to do. As he thought more about it the words then don't watch, that his father had once said to him came to mind.

Back then he didn't heed his father's advice, and after everything they had been through Arthur wasn't going to turn a blind eye now. As he finished his deep thought he arrived at the throne room doors. Standing in front of the doors were two guards with a stern look on their face. "Bring Lady Anne to the throne room," Arthur ordered sounding stressed by everything that was going on.

"Sire, she is already here. brought her as soon as she had arrived." The older guard said as he darted his eyes away from Arthur. But the younger guard took it as a signal and opened the doors to the throne room. Inside there were two figures standing by the stairs below the throne.

Right away Arthur recognized the first figure to be his knight Gawain. While the woman he was having a hard time believing was his cousin Anne. Arthur walked slowly up to Gwaine and Anne. Hearing Arthur's footsteps the pair turned and seeing him caused Anne to quickly curtsy. Arthur stopped in front of Anne while giving her a slight smile.

"Hello, Anne," Arthur said before looking at Gwaine. "You may go Gwaine," Arthur spoke in a serious tone as the knight stood there looking between Arthur and Anne. But after looking at Arthur, Gwaine bowed and made his way out of the room.

"Sire, I am sorry for coming suddenly without any warning. But the news I bear was too important to wait." Anne said while picking at her fingernails. Arthur looked at his cousin trying to read any sign of her getting ready to attack him. Instead, all he saw was how nervous she looked.

"What is this news?" Arthur asked her keeping his tone as normal as possible. He slowly walked up the stairs and took a seat on the throne still watching Anne carefully. He knew that Anne had no idea what her father did. That all she knew was that he had been killed during the night when Morgana took over Camelot. While he didn't like lying to her at the same time he hoped keeping the truth might protect her as well.

Anne didn't dare to look Arthur in the eye instead, she looked around the room. She then looked up a little and spoke in a low voice. "Yesterday evening a young boy with an arrow in his back was found by one of my servants. He told me that he had seen a small army marching on the edge of my land and was heading this way." Anne let out a moanful sigh as she finished relaying some of the info to Arthur.

The news, however, caused Arthur to jump from his seat with a serious look on his face. "Did he say what kingdom this army came from?" Still standing up he asked his question while trying to figure her out. He was still not sure about her or her intentions for coming to Camelot.

But deep in his heart, he hoped that she wasn't like her father that she was the same good person he knew when they were children. There was still a part of Arthur that told him that he still needed to be guarded around her. Still, deep in thought, he looked up when he heard a soft voice finally speak up. "Yes Sire, he told me that the banner the army was carrying was from King Liam's kingdom." Anne kept her eyes down while Arthur stood there shocked that King Liam would attack him.

"Bring the boy forward, I like to question him, to make sure he is sure that's whose army he saw." Anne's face frowned as Arthur spoke in a calm but serious tone. For a moment Anne didn't move she stood there starting to pick her fingernails more. Taking a deep breath he walked down the stairs stopping in front of his cousin before saying. "Anne, what is wrong?"

Arthur made sure that his tone was soft so he wouldn't make her more nervous. "Shortly after giving me the message the boy died from his injuries. I made sure that his body was taken back to his family so he could get a proper burial. For what he did, it's the least I could do." Anne finished speaking looking even more depressed than she did before she started.

Taking everything that Anne had said Arthur looked at his cousin with a look of pity. "You did the right thing returning the boy's body to his family. As for the army, I will send out a scout to confirm what the boy saw. Until then I insist that you remain in Camelot until I know your lands are safe." Arthur kept his voice normal not wanting to hint at the real reason he wanted her to remain with him.

That was because he still didn't trust her completely. Arthur wanted to wait until the scout proved, that all she had told him wasn't a lie. "Thank you, Arthur." Anne smiled as she spoke and opened her mouth to say something else. But before she could say anything Lancelot entered the room breathing hard.

"Sire..Gaius as...asked...that. you come quickly. Something has happened." As soon as Lancelot said that Arthur first thought went to Merlin. Arthur took a step towards Lancelot while still seeing Anne's confused face.

Arthur still trying hard to keep it together and keeping a calm tone he than asked. "Is it Merlin?" Anne looked at Arthur still not having no clue on what's was going on. While Lancelot looked back between Arthur and Anne though keeping his eyes mostly on Anne.

"No sire, another girl was just brought in and she is sick like Merlin. Gaius thinks that Merlin and this girl being sick too might, be a sign of something bad." Arthur stood there and looked back at Anne who looked just as shocked as he did by the news. Shaking his head he looked back at Lancelot.

"Anne, we will talk again once this is all dealt with. Until then Lancelot will take you to your chambers." Anne nodded her head and curtsy as her eyes gaze up in time to see Arthur run out of the room. Leaving Lancelot alone with Anne.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed it. I will be updating next week, also please leave a review I love to hear your thoughts on this chapter._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclamier:_ I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, the only characters I do own are Anne and Fanny.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Arthur ran towards Gaius's chamber, not knowing what was waiting for him when he arrived. But as he finally opened the door the first thing he saw was a body covered up by a sheet. Beside the sheet, was a young woman who had her head on the chest of the body. He took a step towards Gaius who met him halfway. Both Arthur and Gaius turned their back facing the guest so she wouldn't hear them.

"Sire, it's as I feared the little girl had the same thing as Merlin," Gaius reported keeping his voice as quiet as possible. Arthur shook his head and then let his eyes scan the room until they finally stopped at Merlin. He took a step forward and as he got closer, he noticed Merlin's chest was barely rising and falling. Gwen looked back at Arthur, her eyes puffy from her crying.

Arthur gave her a comforting smile before turning his attention back to Gaius. "The girl dying does that mean that Merlin will..die soon as well?" He looked back at Merlin more concern than ever about his friend. In the back of his mind, he was praying that Gaius was wrong. That the girl who died didn't have the same thing as Merlin that she died from something else.

"No sire, while Lily had the same symptoms as Merlin she didn't die from the illness. Her sister Tina told me that Lily fell down the stairs while having a horrible coughing fit." Gaius said in a calm voice before looking over his shoulder at Tina and looking back at Arthur. Arthur also looked over at Tina who was now also looking at them. Her eyes were more puffy looking than Gwen's and tears could still be seen running down her cheeks.

Letting out a deep sigh Arthur walked over to Tina with a sad expression on his face. Arthur was about to start saying something when an older man entered the room. He looked just a bit younger than Gaius with a bit more grey hair. The man walked over to Tina and hugged her before looking at Arthur and Gaius.

"Thank you for trying to save my granddaughter. If it's alright with you sire. I will have my son Wyatt come and collect the body later so Lily can be laid to rest beside her mother." The grandfather said while holding Tina closer to his chest as she began to cry loudly. No matter how hard the grandfather tried to console poor Tina, nothing he said or did stop her from crying.

"Your welcome, I only wish there was more I could have done to save her," Gaius replied in a sad voice feeling bad that he couldn't help the young girl. While at the same time feeling helpless to save Merlin. Arthur, however, stood there in silence, pondering the man's request to have his son come to get the body.

As Arthur was thinking Gaius took a step forward, shaking his head he quickly said. "I'm sorry, but your granddaughter was still infected with whatever sickness Merlin as. To ensure that it doesn't spread, its best that her body is burned."

Gwen stood up her face in complete shock by what Gaius had just said. "Gaius is that really necessary, surely we can allow this family to bury the poor girl." She said sounding sympathetic to the family and their loss. Especially since she lost her family and she understood how it felt to lose someone suddenly.

Gaius shook his head and looked at the family with sadden eyes. "I'm sorry my queen, but we know nothing about how this sickness is spread. Burning her body might be the only way to make sure that the sickness isn't spread more than it has already."

Tina started to sob even louder before her grandfather nudged her out of the door and down the stairs. Once the girl was down the stairs the grandfather turned and faced the group again. "I understand, I will make sure that my son knows that you will take good care of her." Bowing he walked out of the room and down the stairs before leading his distraught granddaughter home.

Once the grandfather left the room Arthur turned and looked at everyone with a grin on his face. Gwen walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his right shoulder. Arthur looked at her with the grin still showing.

For a moment the room was silent no one dared say a word or move. Gwen was about to say something when all of a sudden a loud thump caught their attention. Immediately their eyes turned to where Merlin, who was on the floor failing like a fish. Gaius ran to Merlin's side and rolled him to his side waiting for it to stop. After a few minutes he stopped, and Gaius allowed Merlin to lie on his back again.

"Sire, if this continues I fear we may lose him like we did the girl. I think we might find answers in some of these books." Gaius said in a sad voice as his eyes remain on Merlin who he had grown to love like a son he never had. Not saying a word Gaius walked over to the bookshelf and started to pull books about poisons and curses. As he was taking them off the shelf Arthur and Gwen were there to take them and started to read.

Not long after they had started to read Lancelot and Gwaine entered the room with a grin on their face. "Sire, five more people have been reported dead all of them had fallen ill like Merlin a couple of days ago." Everyone turned their gaze to Gwaine as he told everyone what he had found out only moments earlier.

Hearing that there were others who were sick, made everyone wonder why they were just hearing about it now. Arthur walked over to the two knights with a grin on his face trying hard to not get caught up in his emotions.

"I want a sick bay set up outside the castle walls, and for word to get out that anyone who are sick to go there. Gwen, I want you to go with them and make sure everything is set up and that there are enough beds.

Lancelot and Gwaine you are to make sure that Gwen is not near the sick, the last thing we need is for Camelot's queen to catch this." Both Lancelot and Gwaine looked at each other and nodded their heads and bowed before leaving the room. But they didn't go downstairs, they wanted to wait until Gwen joined them.

Gwen however didn't move from her chair beside Merlin she just looked at Arthur shocked. "Arthur please I don't want to leave Merlin, plus Camelot needs to know that their queen is willing to risk her life to help. That even though there is a risk of me getting it that I am willing to lay my life on the line for them." Gwen said trying to convince her husband to allow her to stay with Merlin or help those who are sick.

Arthur and Gwen looked at each other than he let out a loud sigh while shaking his head. "Fine, but the moment that you are feeling tired or unwell you are to leave and go rest." Gwen nodded her head and gave Arthur a quick kiss before running out and down the stairs with Lancelot and Gwaine following behind.

Once they were gone Gaius returned to the books while Arthur took a seat beside Merlin. Before replacing the dry cloth with a wet one and placing it back on Merlin's forehead. As the wet cloth hit his forehead, Merlin let out a low moan before going silent once more.

Gaius was about to close the book when something caught his eyes, he reopened the book back to the page he was on. After reading the pages Gaius's eyes turned to Arthur with a big smile on his face. "Sire I have found it," Gaius said his voice loud and sounding full of hope. Arthur got up and walked over to Gaius. His face still had a grin as if he didn't believe there was still hope.

For a moment Gaius reread the page before looking back up at Arthur. "According to this book, this is a curse from the Old Religion. There is a way to break the curse the only thing is that the book doesn't say how. I know of a warlock who studied the old religion, he might be still alive and able to help us." Gaius relayed the information that he read though he left one part out.

That the reason the curse hadn't killed Merlin yet, was because for those with magic it would take longer to kill. Arthur looked at Merlin than back at Gaius and seemed to be lost for words, that they needed help from one who had magic.

"Gaius, if this curse was created by magic, how do we know that this warlock isn't the one who caused it. That he created it to get back at Camelot for what my father did to his kind years ago." Arthur asked in a not to happy voice especially since it was magic that killed his father a couple years ago.

"I know this man sire, I can assure you that this is something he wouldn't do. Dominic always used his magic to help people, he was too kind and gentle of a man to ever curse anyone. This curse was made by someone more powerful and angry."

Gaius told Arthur while keeping his voice down so as not to wake Merlin knowing the lad needed his rest. Arthur started to pace quietly back and forth between the table and the bed where Merlin was laying.

Arthur stopped in front of Merlin and watched as his friend tossed his head back and forth. Once Merlin stopped Arthur let out a deep sigh before turning his head towards Gaius. "Do you know where this warlock can be found?"

Arthur asked in a serious tone of voice. Gaius didn't say anything instead he nodded his head to acknowledge that he knew where he was. So Arthur than asked, "Where can we find this warlock?"

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading everyone, I hoped that you enjoyed this. Thank you to all of those who followed this story and favorited it. Please leave a review to let me know what your thoughts were on this new chapter, I promise the next one will leave you on the edge of your seat._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Merlin or any of the character, I only own Fanny and Arthur's cousin Anna._

 ** _Thank you:_** _To all of those who reviewed, followed and favorite this story. You guys are the best and I want you will enjoy what I have in store for the rest of the story._

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Gaius looked at Arthur not sure how to answer his question at first or how to explain how he knew the warlock's location. "Well you see Sire after your father put a death sentence on all those with magic, Maverick looked for sanctuary.

The only place that anyone like him would feel safe, is in the company of the druids who have protected his kind in the past." Gaius informed Arthur in a soft tone of voice, while Arthur paced back and forth in front of Merlin's bed not looking any happier.

"So you know where the druids are? right?" Arthur asked Gaius as he stopped in front of Merlin's bed looking serious and trying so hard not to lose his temper. Gaius nodded his head at the question.

Then took a deep breath before closing the book while keeping a watchful eye on Merlin. But before he could say anything Lancelot ran into the room. The look of panic was all over his face as he tried hard to catch his breath.

"Sire the sick are pouring in from all over the kingdom. They in a state of panic," Lancelot said between breaths. While at the same time trying to hide how worried he was. Arthur looked at Merlin than back at Lancelot letting out a sigh before nodding his head.

He knew that he had a duty to let the people know, that they were working on finding a cure. "How many people are out there?" Arthur asked in a calm voice. However, Lancelot took a step towards Merlin and Arthur.

When he saw how pale Merlin looked Lancelot became more worried. For a moment Lancelot didn't show any sign of hearing Arthur's question instead, his eyes remain watchful on Merlin. Once Arthur started to glare and tapped his foot loudly, that's when Lancelot turned his sights to Arthur.

Lancelot than stared for a moment as he tried to remember what it was that Arthur had asked. As he stood there the blank look all of a sudden disappeared, as the question finally came back to him. "There maybe a little over one hundred people so far, and the scouts are reporting more are on their way."

Once Lancelot told them the numbers they looked a bit shocked, that the sickness had spread that far in a short amount of time.

"Gaius get your herbs and help treat the sick." Arthur said trying to hide the feeling that things were going to get worse unless they found that Warlock. Gaius didn't say a word instead, he walked over to his shelves and started to grab different size bottles and placing them in a bag.

While Gaius was doing that Lancelot walked closer to Merlin before placing a hand on his shoulder. As soon as Lancelot's hand touched Merlin's shoulder, he felt the heat radiating from his body. He looked at Gaius in shock, not believing Merlin was worse than the others.

"Gauis! Merlin is burning up. Isn't there anything you can do for him?" Lancelot took the cloth off Merlin's forehead and placed it into a nearby bucket of water.

Slowly Lancelot lifted the cloth out. After ringing out the extra water, he folded it until it was long enough to fit Merlin's forehead. Once Lancelot placed the cloth back on his forehead, he heard a low cry coming from Merlin's dry lips.

Shaking his head, he walked over to the table after grabbing a cup. Pouring a bit of water in it. After walking back across the room he stopped at the side of the bed, carefully lifted Merlin's head up.

"Merlin you need to drink this, it will help keep you hydrated," Lancelot spoke to Merlin in a soft tone of voice. But every time the cup got closer to his lips Merlin moved his head to the side. Arthur and Gaius stood there and watched, as after five tries Lancelot was finally able to get Merlin to drink some water.

Lancelot placed the cup down on a nearby table, then carefully put Merlin's head back on the pillow. He then turned his sights on Gaius, wanting for him to answer his question but instead Gaius said nothing. Once Gaius finished getting what he needed, he turned and finally looked at Lancelot and Merlin.

"Lancelot I am doing all that I can to help Merlin, but without the warlock. There is nothing that I can do to save him," Gauis told Lancelot his voice breaking between each word, as a sense of hopelessness and dread filled Gaius.

"Lad I need you to drink this, it will help with your pain and fever," Gaius added in a soft tone. As he lifted Merlin's head, he got Merlin to drink the herbal tea without any trouble. After placing Merlin back down, Gaius pulled the blanket up so it was completely covering the young man's chest.

Than Gaius placed a hand on Merlin's head giving him a sad grin, as he turned to face Lancelot and Arthur. Gaius hated to break his promise to his old friend but, at the same time, he couldn't bear the thought of losing Merlin. Gaius had a feeling that Arthur was thinking that same thing as him because the young king, took a deep breath and took a step towards them.

"Gauis tell Lancelot where the druids are, Lancelot I than want you and Gwaine to leave right away and find this warlock Maverick. Once he is found bring him back to Camelot alive, tell him that as long as he helps us he will not be executed." Arthur said in a serious tone before leaving the chambers.

For a moment Gauis and Lancelot looked at each other as the sound of Arthur, walking down the stairs faded away. Once the noise had completely disappeared, Gaius took a seat by Merlin's bed.

"The last time I heard from Maverick was a week ago, according to the letter they had a camp in Forest of Ascetir. Though I don't know if they will still be there, they like to move around a lot to keep themselves from being spotted by any of our scouts."

Gaius informed Lancelot while hoping that he was wrong and that they were still there, but he knew with the druids everything was unknown. Lancelot nodded his head, walking over to Merlin before placing his hand back on Merlin's shoulder.

"I promise Merlin, we will find this warlock and see him safely to Camelot. We will save you and the others. I swear I won't fail, my friend." Lancelot looked at Gaius who stood up and nodded his head, before walking out of the chambers with Lancelot trailing behind. When they got to the area where the sick were being treated, they saw that Arthur had calmed the people down.

As Lancelot looked around he saw Gwen helping a young boy, onto a makeshift bed. After looking around Lancelot spotted Gwaine helping to keep all the sick and their families. "I'm going to go get Gwaine, tell Arthur we will send word once we found the Warlock."

Gauis nodded his head and watched as Lancelot walked away from him and headed towards Gwaine. Once both men were gone, Gauis took a deep breath and started to walk towards his first patient. As he walked to the closest bed it only took Gaius, a second to realize who his patient was.

That it was Tina, the older sister of the young girl, who had died in his chambers. Seeing her in the shape her sister was before dying shocked Gauis, he saw a younger man holding the girl's hand. "Sir, if it's alright I will begin to examine her."

Gaius stood there after speaking in a soft tone to who he assumed, was her father but he wasn't too sure. The man nodded his head, Gaius looked at the man to see his eyes were red and puffy As Gaius started to check the girl's pulse he looked down, to see that her chest was barely moving.

He watched her for a moment longer before he noticed that her chest stopped moving altogether. Gaius got ready to try and do something when he saw that she had started breathing again. Gaius fell back into a chair as he let out a sigh of relief that she was still alive.

"You're the one that tried to save my daughter Lily aren't you?" The man asked Gaius, his voice breaking at the name of his daughter while trying hard to hold back the tears. "I know they aren't sons, but Tina is all I have left of their mother."

The father added, he then fell to his knees and took Tina's pale cold hand into his and gave it a kiss as he looked at her with tears in his eyes. Gauis's eyes looked around to see that there were more people sick then he thought, it was only a few people not enough to fill Camelot's courtyard. As he looked down he realized that he didn't grab enough Wolfsbane to help the people that were already with them.

So he looked around and spotted the servant girl Fanny, giving some people water with a kind smile on her face. He didn't know much about her, only that her family left her village to come to Camelot looking for a better life. "Fanny, come here please."

Fanny walked over to Gauis with long fluent steps, her black hair pinned up at the back so as to not cover her beautiful brown eyes. "Did you need something, Gaius?" She asked as she filled the cup with water and helped Tina drink it, before placing her head back down on the pillow.

Gaius was amazed by Fanny, some of the servants were very quiet and did nothing unless they were told. That was the opposite of Fanny, who did all she could to help. "Yes, I need you to go to my chambers to get some more wolfbane, it's in a drawer under where the bottles are.

Also, check on Merlin, I was going to go myself you see but I don't think I will be able to get away anytime soon." Gaius said while still overwhelmed by the number of people that were already with them. As he looked at Tina, he noticed how paler she was becoming.

Gaius was so busy tending to Tina that he didn't notice that Fanny had already left. Slowly making her way to Gaius's chambers. "Wyatt right?" As soon as the man heard his named he nodded his head.

"I have to check on everyone else, but as soon as Fanny returns with the wolfbane I'll come back." Gaius talk again in a soft tone not really knowing how else to comfort the grieving father.

He started to look for someone who hadn't been taking care of. As he looked around he spotted a young woman, holding the hand of a small boy. The child didn't look more than three years old and looked so fragile and small in the bed. Gaius was almost to the bed when Fanny ran up to him with a frantic look on her face and out of breath.

Before he could say anything she whispered something into his ear. He looked at her in shock, before quickly making his way to Arthur. Gaius found Arthur helping Gwen with an elderly woman. "Sire, Fanny went to my chambers and found that Merlin is gone. Someone as taking him." Gauis voice broke in between words, but everyone looked at him in shock.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the late update guys, I had a busy week and only started the editing progresses yesterday. I don't have a sixth chapter written out it's on the way so I will get it to you as soon as I can. But I don't think I will have the next chapter written out and edited by next week. Sorry for making you guys wait for that. In the meantime I hoped you like this chapter, please leave a review telling me what you think and I will try and push through and get that next chapter done.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** i do not own Merlin or any of its characters, I only own Fanny and Anna._

 ** _Thank you:_** _To all of those who are following, favouriting and reviewing this story. I ask grateful for your support._

 ** _Chapter 6_**

Arthur stood there so stunned, that he had forgotten the old woman he was helping. "Gauis are you sure he didn't get up. That he not just walking around confused," Arthur asked, not wanting to believe that someone who kidnap Merlin.

"I sure of it sire, Merlin was in no condition to get out of bed. Let alone walked down the stairs without falling. I sure of it, someone kidnapped him." Gauis said, sounding sure about everything, he had just told Arthur. For a moment Arthur and Gwen stood there still shocked by the fact that Merlin was missing.

At the moment Arthur finally spoke up by saying in a loud and authorized voice. "Gauis, please have Lancelot and Gwaine come to see me at once."

Gauis stood silent for a moment, before casually cleaning his throat to speak. "Sire, both Gwaine, and Lancelot are away searching for the warlock. I doubt that they will be back any time soon." Gauis stated as Arthur and Gwen laid the old woman on an empty nearby bed.

"That right I had forgotten about that, fine bring me, Percival and Leon," Arthur ordered. While at the same time sounding a bit annoyed. Of course, he knew, that finding the warlock was the key to stopping the curse. But at the same time, Merlin going missing made things more complicated.

"I will find them at once sire." Gaius bowed his head then walked away in search of the two knights. For a moment Arthur nor Gwen moved from where they were standing.

They were both snapped back to reality, by the elderly woman's loud cries of pain. "Gwen I going to go and check on Anne for a moment. Remember if you feel unwell, please go rest." Arthur said to her in a calm and strong voice, hoping she might heed his advice.

Gwen getting sick was one thing that Arthur feared the most. She gave him a quick kiss though she couldn't muster a smile, not with all the pain and suffering around her. "I promise just please find Merlin. End this before more die," Gwen begged as she fought back the urge to cry.

Arthur stood there silent looking into his wife's eyes, seeing how worried she was for Merlin and their people. He quickly pulled Gwen into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I promise Gwen, one way or another I will bring Merlin home. I will stop this from killing any more of our subjects." Arthur told her while doing his best to hide the fear, that they might not find Merlin alive.

Arthur and Gwen stood there for what seemed like hours, but slowly Arthur pulled away from her. After giving her one last kiss he walked away from her, and towards Gauis chambers.

While Gwen took a moment to say a silent prayer, for Merlin and for all those who were sick. Once she was done she took a deep breath, before returning her attention to the elderly woman. When Arthur first stepped into Gaius's chambers, he noticed that it was the way they had left it.

There was no sign of a struggle, but he kept wondering if Gauis was right that Merlin was taken. If he was the next question would be who, sure Arthur knew that he had enemies. But Merlin, it was hard for Arthur to think of anyone who disliked Merlin.

Sure at first Arthur couldn't stand Merlin, but now years later he had become his greatest friend. Still trying to figure out who could have done it, he slowly walked over to the bed Merlin was laying on earlier. Laying his hand on the bed, he couldn't feel the heat on the bed anymore.

Which told him that Merlin had to left there bed, shortly after they had left the room. As Arthur started to scan the room not seeing anything missing. Nothing to tell him who took his friends which caused his to pick a book up and throw it across the room.

The book hit the wall next to the doorway that leads to Merlin's room. Arthur took a step towards the stairs and was about to go up. When he heard the sound of light footsteps coming his way. As he turned around he saw the servant girl Fanny walk in her eyes peeled to the ground.

"Is there something that you need?" He asked not really in the mood to talk to anyone instead he wanted to find out what happened to his friend. Really there was nothing else that Arthur would think of, expect to bring Merlin home and stopping the illness. That was killing his people and causing so much pain.

Hearing Arthur's question made Fanny flinch at his tone, and she found herself still unable to look up at him. But after a moment she took a deep breath before slowly allowing her eyes to meet his though keeping very quiet she spoke in a low tone. "I'm sorry to bother you my king, but I found something in your cousin's personal belongs when I was putting things away for her."

At the moment that Arthur heard that his eyebrows arched wondering what she had found. He took a deep breath before taking a step towards her, keeping his back straight as he walked. "What did you find?" Arthur asked while watching her body language carefully.

"A book, my king. A book that I believe might be filled with magical spells and maybe other things to do with magic." Fanny said in a low voice, slowly letting her eyes gaze up. But as soon as Fanny's eyes made contact with Arthur's, they darted back down.

Arthur however never allowed his eyes to leave Fanny, instead, he watched her closely. Though he was shocked to hear Anna had a book of magic, he did his best to keep his temper in check. "Show me, Now!" He ordered, his voice rising as he spoke the last word to her.

That little rise in his tone, made Fanny jump back fearing he could get angrier. Once she recovered from the shock, she then replied in a low tone. "As you wish, sire." Then she turned around and walked out of the room, keeping her eyes peeled to the floor.

Arthur slowly followed behind but stopped at the doorway looking back into Gaius's chambers. "I swear Merlin, one way or another I will bring you home so you better hang on," Arthur vowed in a low tone, after taking one more look he closed the door and walked away.

The walk to Anna's chambers was quiet and uneventful, there was barely anyone around. Most of the guards and servants were busy looking for Merlin or tending to the sick. So when they finally arrived at Anna's chambers, it was no surprise to see a guard posted out front.

Arthur knocked three times, after waiting a couple of minutes they heard no response. Arthur opened the door and soon discovered that Anna was nowhere to be found. He then turned around facing Fanny, Arthur not looking impressed his cousin didn't remain in her room.

"Where is it?" Arthur asked sounding angrier than he did when they were in Gaius's chambers.

Fanny again jumped back, before slowly walking pass him heading towards a wooden trunk. Opening it slowly she neatly places other books down beside the trunk. As she lifted the books, she checked the title of each of them.

As she placed the last two books down, she handed the forbidden book to Arthur. Once the book was in his hand, he opened it and scanned through it. Arthur's looked hurt and angry as he threw the book at the wall closest to the window.

"Guards!" Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs so all could hear. As soon as he finished three guards stumbled into the room.

But before they could say anything, Arthur spoke with a stern voice. "Arrest my cousin, bring her to the throne room."

The guards bowed, before leaving the room and spending out to find Anna. Once they were gone Arthur went to collect the book, from where he threw it.

"I am sorry to cause you so much pain, my king. But I knew your father law about magic, and when I saw the book." Fanny spoke in a low voice, not daring to look Arthur in the eye.

However, Arthur looked at Fanny letting out a loud sigh. "You did the right thing, especially since this sickness was caused by magic. I saw the spell that describes this death on Camelot to a tee. Hopefully, if she the one who did this her death will end it." Arthur spoke leaving the room and making his way to the throne room.

When Arthur first entered the throne room, he found it was completely empty. As Arthur thinks back, the only time he could recall it being empty was when his father died. Shaking his head lightly he sat down on the throne, placing them beside him.

It wasn't long after he had sat down, that Anna was being dragged in by her arms. "Arthur, my king why have you had me arrested." She asked in a fearful voice, as she was still being held in place by two guards.

Arthur glared at her before standing up and throwing the book in front of her. "This book of spells were found in your room, filled with spells and potions For your crimes I find you guilty, you will be beheaded at dawn tomorrow." Arthur kept his voice stern, did all he could not break asAnnba started to cry."

"Arthur please, that's not my book someone must have planted it. Please believe me, I am your only family left" Anna begged, hoping he would see that she was telling the truth. But in the end it didn't work, Arthur turned his back to her.

Arthur waved for the guards to take her away. As Anna was being led out she started to scream. "Arthur please, don't do this! I'm innocent you know I am, please ARTHUR!" The door shut behind them, leaving Arthur feeling confused.

But as Anna was being lead out, Fanny watched as her closely. Once she was out of sight, Famny lifted her hood giving an evil smile. "Now to inform my queen, she will be pleased that all is going to plan."

* * *

 _ **That is all for this chapter, which I hope you guys enjoyed.** **Sorry** ** _,_ it took so long, I been busy but I promise to try and get another chapter done soon. Until then, please review let me know what you guys thought of this chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_** _ **I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, that belongs to BBC and the writers and creators of the show. I do however own the rights to Anna and Fanny.**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Fanny sneaked out of Camelot, using the secret tunnels that her queen told her roughly. Once Fanny was sure she was in the open, she rode out along her black horse dragging a wooden litter behind her. But as Fanny started to ride away from Camelot, she noticed that there were more scouts on the road. This caused Fanny to move away from the main road, and to take a path that would delay her for some time.

She soon discovered that the new path that Fanny was taking, was also being watched by a guard of Camelot. She was halfway down the road when the one guard rode up to her, thinking fast Fanny changed her expression to fear. The guard looked to be six feet tall, which was half the height of Fanny making her glad to be on her horse. His deep brown eyes never left her as he jumped off his horse, before grabbing Fanny's reigns which preventing her from bolting away.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself girl?" The guard asked in a strong tone while tightening his hold on Fanny's reigns. This made Fanny feel even more nervous when a soft groan coming from the litter. Fanny jumped down from her horse and tied him to the nearest tree, she then followed the guard to the front of the blanket covered litter.

"Please it's my dying sister, we live on the outskirts of Camelot. I wanted her to die in a place that he knew, instead of being surrounded by a stranger. Please let me take her home to die, I couldn't stand watching my beloved sister fade away outside the castle walls like that." Fanny begged in a fake scared voice, but the guard turned around and took a step towards the litter.

The guard was about to pull the blanket away from the body on the litter when again heard a low groan. Fanny jumped down from her horse and pulled a small dagger out, and stabbed the man in the left side of his neck. Once she pulled the dagger out blood squirted out, making the guard placed a hand on where he was stabbed. The guard took a step towards Fanny, as he drew his sword, he pointed it at her and was getting ready to strike her down.

Before he could thrust the sword into her, the guard lost his grip and dropped the sword beside him. The guard looked down at her and in his last moment, he watched as Fanny slit his throat. The guard gasped, his last breath as he fell to the ground, it didn't take him long to die. To make sure that he was dead, Fanny kicked him hard on his right side and heard no response.

Giving a smirk as she dragged the dead guard to the right side of the road, Fanny made sure to leave the body behind some thick bushes. Just to make sure that no one discovers what she had done, Fanny grabbed some fallen branches and leaves and placed them on the body.

Once Fanny was stratified and sure he was well hidden, she returned to her horse and continued on her way to the meeting spot. It took her an hour longer than it would have if she had remained on the main road, but Fanny couldn't risk being seen. When Fanny finally arrived in the clearing inside of the forest of the fallen kings, she found that there was no one there.

Which Fanny thought was odd, because every time she came Frank or Anthony who was there to take her report and they never been late before. There was a part of Fanny that was telling that it could be a trap and that she should leave, but another part of her told her that it could be a test.

While Fanny debating about what she was going to do, the wind started to pick up, causing trees to groan as they moved with the wind. Noises that caused Fanny to jump anytime she heard a branch snap, but what caused her to become more nervous was the loud deep growl that was in front of her. Fanny tried to move back to where the horse was, but no matter how hard she tired her legs refused to listen to her.

Soon the growling noise was so close then it stopped, making Fanny looking around for where the thing that made the noise. Fanny wasn't sure if the thing had made decided it wasn't interested in her anymore, or if it might be stalking for her. So she slowly pulled her dagger out getting ready for an attack, as she held her blade out in front of her she felt something bounce on her from behind.

The sheer force caused Fanny to have the wind knocked out of her, as she fell forward landing hard on her stomach. As she started to catch her breathe Fanny turned her head trying hard to get a glimpse of what attacked her. That is when she saw a white dragon on her back, growling loudly at her as if it was getting ready to set Fanny on fire.

But the sound of something else emerging from caused the dragon to become silent and look straight ahead. Fanny slowly did the same and soon out of the bushes, came Morgana in a long green dress with her hair done up in a messy bun. "Queen Morgana?" Fanny spoke sounding a bit shock to see her, never in her dreams did she think that Morgana would have come so close to Camelot.

Morgana looked down at Fanny with an evil smile on her face, she then looked at the dragon nodding her hand causing the beast to walk over to her. Fanny lay on her stomach still in shock by everything; she never thought she could see a real live dragon after hearing they all were dead. Though it scared her she was glad to have met one, taking a couple of deep breaths Fanny rose from her stomach but stayed sitting on her knees.

"Fanny, I hope you have good news for me and good reason to pull a blade Aithusa!" Morgana asked in a very cold voice, hearing her voice caused Fanny to get chills up and down her back as well as making her extremely nervous. For a moment Fanny sat there, completely forgetting everything she was going to say to whoever she was going to report to.

But after a moment of gathering her thoughts, and remembered everything that happened in Camelot that she was going to report. "Please forgive me, my queen, I didn't know that you were the one who I was supposed to report to today. If it will please you I have news from Camelot, your plan as work people are getting sick dying and the people are losing faith in the pretender." As Fanny started to give her report, her voice started to shake as Aithusa began to growl at her again.

Fanny looked at Morgana who did not move an inch, her expiration stayed stern with her cold eyes looking back at her. "Your cousin Anna has been arrested after I placed that book of spells in her room and took him to it, he sentenced her to death as you predicted." As Fanny spoke her voice still shaking, though as she made eye contact with Aithusa the white dragon blew black smoke at her.

Getting more nervous Fanny slowly slid back a bit, wanting to put more distance between her and the fire happy dragon. "Good very good, and I trust that my people are all in place for the next phase of the plan." Morgana asked keeping her voice firm and cold, she then placed a hand onto of Aithusa's head. It caused Aithusa to look away from Fanny, and up to Morgana who gave the white dragon a small smile which calmed the dragon.

Aithusa sat there for a moment and once Morgana removed her hand from the dragon's head, it let out a yawn and laid down. Seeing that Aithusa calm made Fanny feel a bit calmer now that the dragon wasn't on high alert, so she took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Yes my queen, everyone is in place and is waiting for your orders." Fanny spoke in a calmer voice, but she could still feel the cold stares of Morgana and Aithusa watching her every movement.

"Good, I have to admit that your idea to pay off that boy to say he saw an army worked perfectly. Especially shooting him in the back, so it sells the story and gets rid of him and ensures that he doesn't tell anyone the truth." Morgana tone remained the same cold tone, while she did give Fanny some praise for that one part of the plan she still didn't trust the servant girl. Morgana knew that the only person she can trust is herself, which is why she never told anyone her complete plan to reclaim the throne.

Fanny slowly stood up but would pause, anytime that Aithusa would growl at her fearing she might be attacked by the white dragon. "Thank you, my queen. If it would please you, I like to present you with a gift to show my undying loyalty to you and our cause." Fanny's voice became very soft and shaky as she spoke to Morgana, but as soon as her queen nodded her head she let out a smile.

Very slowly Fanny walked over to the litter, with Morgana trailing behind and the dragon walking behind its mistress. Once Fanny stopped at the litter she took a deep breath, then lifted the blanket. As soon as Morgana saw who it was, she smiled evilly.

* * *

 _ **First off I like to say how sorry I am that you guys had to wait for this chapter, I had a lot of stuff going on and really hadn't had any time to sit down and write. Now I do hope you like it, and please leave a review and let me know what you guys thought of it, I am going to try and start writing the 8th chapter before hitting the hay. Thank you to all those who follow and favourite this story, it's all thanks to your support that I have kept writing and I hope I won't disappoint you.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, that belongs to BBC and the creators of the show. I do however own the rights to Anna and Fanny.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

As soon as Morgana took a step towards the litter, Fanny started to step away and didn't stop until her back hit a nearby tree. Morgana's eyes shifted to Fanny before they stopped back at the litter, never in her dreams did she think she would meet her cousin this way. She, of course, knew about Anna through the girl's father but was never given the chance to meet her in person. Morgana never wanted their meeting to start with only one of then being awake, while the other one was passed out due to a sleeping potion she had brewed.

"You did well my loyal subject, thanks to you we have all the leverage we need to smoke Arthur out and have him come to find me. Now take the litter and attach it to my horse, I will take her back to my hideout start trying to convince her of our cause." Morgana's voice softened as she kept staring at her cousin, slowly Aithusa walked towards Anna.

At first, Aithusa looked at Anna and tilted its head to the right side. The white dragon then sniffed her hand before glancing at Morgana. The white dragon returned its gaze back to Anna, then let out a low growl that made Fanny jump and trip over a tree root. Morgana gave Fanny a disapproving glare, before lightly petting Aithusa on the head and speaking in a soft tone of voice. "Easy their little one, we need her alive for our plan to work but once we are home I will have a special treat brought to you."

Aithusa rose on her hind legs and let out a happy sounding squeaky roar, as soon as it heard Morgana say special treat. Anytime Morgana gets one of her followers, to find a deer or anything large she gives to Aithusa. It was still burned into Morgana memory, the first time she met Aithusa and how it saved her life.

Ever since that day, Morgana has done her best to care and protect Aithusa and found the dragon was the only one she could trust. Seeing that Fanny had not yet done as she asked, Morgana darted her eyes towards the servant now losing her temper. "Fanny remove that latter from your horse. Now!" Morgana's voice was very cold and angry, it was so loud that Fanny's horse started to rear again and getting more upset as it spotted Aithusa.

As soon as the horse started to rear, Fanny ran to the front and grabbed the reins while trying to calm the horse. But no matter how hard Fanny tried to calm the beast, it just kept going and she was worried it might kick the latter. Not wanting anything to happen to her queen's cousin, Fanny started to take the harness off the horse.

As she tried to unhook the litter with one hand, Fanny watched the horse's back fearing that any moment it will kick. Morgana said something to Aithusa that caused the dragon to back off, once the dragon was farther back the horse slowly calmed. That was when Fanny was finally able to release the final strap, that freed the litter from her horse. Once the horse was free, Fanny limped as she leads the horse away from Morgana and tied it to a free that was further away from Aithusa.

Once the horse was tightly secured to the tree, Fanny slowly limped back over to Morgana and noticed Aithusa was again at her side "What of the manservant Merlin? Arthur is still looking for him, shall I kill him upon my return to Camelot?" Fanny's voice was low and sinister as she asked the question; she knew Arthur would be crushed finding his friend.

As Fanny went through the dozen ideas on she had to kill Fanny, she heard Aithusa growl loudly at her suggestion to kill Merlin. Morgana's left hand reached out to the white dragon without her looking, while she stood standing in that spot there was a puzzling look on her face.

"Merlin is no concern of yours, your job is to watch my thieving brother and report what you see nothing more." Morgana's voice had a hint of angry when she said Merlin's name, she didn't mind that Fanny wanted to take charge a bit. For Morgana plans to work she needed, Merlin alive for now if she was to use him for her end game. The look on Arthur's face when she brings in her trump card was what Morgana looked forward to the most.

Fanny slowly picked the litter up and started to limp her way over to Morgana's horse, but fell to her knees halfway there. As she looked back to where Morgana and Aithusa were standing, that is when she saw they hadn't moved instead they were glaring at her. Too scared she turned her so she was facing forward and slowly got up, as Fanny started to stand a shooting pain shot up her left leg.

Not wanting to make Morgana angrier, Fanny bit her lower lip fearing if she cried out in pain that she would be thrown into a tree again. So Fanny did her best to bear with the pain and continued to limp to Morgana's horse, with the litter dragging behind. Even though she did her best not to show the pain, every step that Fanny took was complete agony and it only got worse.

It was the fear of being attacked again that kept Fanny going when after what seemed like forever she finally reached Morgana's horse. Like she had done with her horse, Fanny started to strap the litter to the other horse while making sure it wouldn't fall off. Fanny took a bit longer then it would normally take her since Morgana's horse was a bit larger than the one she had just ridden. Plus Fanny wanted to be extra sure that the litter was one tight enough, so she wasn't to blame if it came undone.

Causing an accident that would injure Fanny's queen's cousin, thinking of Anne being hurt and Morgana's rage sent chills down her spine. Morgana must have sensed something was wrong because she tensed up, before in a cold voice asking Fanny with Aithusa growing at the servant girl. "What is it, now?"

At first, Fanny didn't dare turn around to face Morgana so instead she focused on trying to get the litter attached to the other horse. No matter how hard Fanny tried she couldn't stop her hands from shaking, and the shaking got worse when Fanny heard the question.

"It..it's nothing my queen, I will have this done in a few moments and you will be on your way safely to your hideout." Fanny's voice trembled as she replied to Morgana's answer, part of her dreaded the anger her queen might have if she didn't move faster. Fanny was also fearful that Morgana might feed her to Aithusa, she could feel both pairs of eyes being very watchful of her every movement.

Luckily for Fanny as soon as she said that she finally got the last strap in place, still she had a sense of dread so she double checked it. Then she tripled checked it and once Fanny was sure it was all good, she turned and faced Morgana while still keeping her eyes to the ground. "The litter is safely secured, my queen." Fanny's voice shakes as she spoke since she kept her eyes locked to the ground she didn't see Morgana's fake soft smile.

"Good work my faithful servant, now head back to Camelot and keep an eye on my brother and the pretender queen. If you see anything or anyone that you don't recognize or think is out of place, then report it immediately so we can take care of it." Morgana's voice wasn't as cold but it still had to iciness to it, which made Fanny glad that she wasn't standing to close to her queen.

Not long after Morgana had spoken, both her and Aithusa were slowly making their way towards Fanny. Aithusa kept her distance so she didn't scare the horse again, while Morgana walked to the left side of the horse. As soon as Morgana reached the horse, Fanny dropped to all fours which allowed her queen to get into the saddle with ease.

Even when Morgana stepped onto Fanny's back, she did her best to ignore her already screaming back. Morgana gave Fanny a kick in the side, that sent the girl back to her feet but again she kept her head bent.

Giving Fanny a small grin, Morgana looked at her for a moment before kicking her horse gently forward. Aithusa let out a loud roar before taking to the sky, but keeping high enough that no one would see her but low enough to keep an eye on Morgana. Once they were gone, Fanny stood there for a moment before walking back to her horse and making the long ride home.

For Morgana, the ride home was more dangerous since Arthur had doubled the paroles on the roads around Camelot. She was almost halfway there when three knights stopped their horses right in front of her, to Morgana it was like Déjà vu. Morgana remembered how years earlier, a couple of knights tried to stop her and her sister Morgause from reaching the Isle of the blessed.

It ended with them failing that time, and she was determined to make sure her brother didn't know where she was this time. The lead knight jumped off his horse before drawing his sword, the other knights followed his lead and took their swords out. Slowly the knight made his way towards Morgana, and in a strong tone, he began to talk. "Identify your self."

Slowly Morgana lowered her hood and as soon as the knights saw Morgana's face, two of those on their horses gasp. "Lady Morgana?" The lead knight spoke in a serious tone while looking a bit shocked to see Morgana since no one had seen her in years.

Before any of the knights could say or do anything Morgana said something in the old langue causing the swords to come out of the knight's hands. Then Morgana once again said something else in the old langue, that sent the swords flying into the middle of each knight's chests. The horses saw what happened and started to spook, causing them to rear up throwing their riders off before bolting away.

Morgana smiled as she looked down at the three bodies, once she sure that they were dead she rode forward. The rest of her trip was uneventful when she finally arrived at her hideout three hours later she was welcomed by two of her loyal subjects. Jaxs ran towards her first and grabbed the horse, while Anders helped Morgana off her horse.

"Welcome home our queen, I hope that your journey proved to be with the while like you hoped it would." Jaxs kept his voice polite and unlike Fanny it had no touch of fear in it, Morgana looked at him and smiled. Then took a step towards the litter and removed the cover from Anna, so her men could see who she had come back with.

Morgana studied Anna's sleeping face before looking back at Anders and Jaxs while keeping her composer. "The Journey was indeed worth it, Anders see that my cousin gets her quarters and guard her until she wakes up." Morgana looked at Anders who nodded his head and started to pick up Anna, then carried her carefully to her room.

"Jaxs tell me, how is our other guest doing?" She asked as she walked into the crumbling remains of a castle, Jaxs followed behind but keeping a good distance away. After they reached the door of the healer, which Morgana had paid off to work for her she turned and faced Jaxs.

For a moment Jax didn't say a word, he just looked at the door before walking towards it and then staring back at Morgana. "The same, he hasn't woken up since he was spirited away here but Hans has figured a way to wake him up." Jaxs then opened the door, in time to reveal Hans sitting in a chair beside a sickly looking Merlin who was breathing shallowly.

Morgana gave Jax a smile, then walked into the room taking three steps towards Merlin keeping her gaze on him and no one else. "Leave us." Her voice said forcefully, and her eyes didn't leave Merlin she did, however, hear the sound of Hans getting up and the door shutting.

Once she was sure that they were along, she took Hans seat and gave Merlin an evil smile. "Now the fun shall begin."

* * *

 _ **I apologize for the long wait guys, things have been a bit crazy here, but I promise to try and get the next chapter done as soon as I can. Also, thank you to those who Favourite and Follow the story, I really am glad that so many people are enjoying the story. So please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it and I will see you hopefully soon with another chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author Note:**_ _I am so sorry for the wait guys, I been having some trouble writing plus I wanted to make sure this chapter was just right. So please enjoy and I promise to try and get the next chapter as soon as I can._

 _ **Chapter 9**_

Arthur sat at his desk at the back of his chambers, pondering and doing his head around the fact that Anna escaped her cell. He sent all the knights that he could spare, to scout all the roads in the hopes that they might able to find her before she got away. But so far all the reports that he had been giving so far say that there was no sign of her walking or riding on the roads.

It confirmed that Arthur was right, and her running away was a sign of her guilt for what she did to her people. Arthur sat there in deep in thought for the longest time, that he didn't even realize that it was late and the sun had gone down. It wasn't until Arthur felt a pair of arms wrapping around his neck, and a sweet kiss on his left cheek that he realized Gwen had entered the room.

"Arthur, people have been wondering where you have been. Are you feeling alright, should I get Gaius?" Gwen's voice sounded very concerned for her husband, with the illness going around it gave her cause to worry more about him.

Though without Merlin around, it made her wonder if what was causing him to be so quiet was the fact he was worried for his friend. Soon Arthur removed Gwen's arms from his neck and turned in his chair to face her, he then spoke in a low tone of voice. "I am alright Gwen." The first thing that Gwen picked up when she heard Arthur talk was the slight pain in his voice.

"Arthur I know you and I know that you are not alright, I can see that there is something is wrong and I want you to know you can talk to me about it." Gwen kept her voice low as she spoke and as she said that she stared deep into Arthur's blue eyes and could see how worried he was. The one thing that she was wondering was why he told her he was alright when she could clearly see that he wasn't.

Seeing that he was still not willing to talk to her, Gwen was about to say something else when Arthur grabbed her and placed her over his lap. "Really I'm fine Gwen, I am more concerned about you since you're helping Gaius with the sick it concerns me that you might get it too." Arthur's eyes never stray away from Gwen, not even when the sound footsteps going past the chamber could be heard loudly.

At that moment all Arthur and Gwen cared about, was being in that moment together since they had no idea when they have another during the crisis. They weren't sure how long they had been staring into each other eyes, but Gwen's butt started to become numb and she slightly shifted her weight.

"Arthur I promise you I am being as careful as can be when helping them, no one helping as become ill yet so there no need to worry." Her voice was very calm a soft as she spoke to him, he was going to say something when there was a soft knock on the door. As soon as they heard the knock, Gwen got off Arthur's lap and stood beside his chair doing her best to fix her dress that was a bit crooked.

Once Arthur was sure that there was no sign of what he and Gwen had been doing, he stands up straight in his chair and in a forceful voice said. "Enter." Without a pause, a young servant boy with short light brown hair entered carrying a tray of food and a jug of wine.

Once the boy closed the door behind him, before bowing to both Arthur and Gwen making sure to keep a straight face while doing it "My king, I have brought food for you and the queen." The young servant spoke in a very low tone, Arthur nodded his head and kept his eye on the boy as he placed the food and wine on the table. He placed on plate and goblet at the head of the table, then the other plate and goblet on the left side of the head.

Once he was done he poured a glass of wine in both goblets, before turning to face Arthur and Gwen again and then asked again in a low tone. "If there is nothing else my king, I shall return later for the dishes." Arthur nodded his head and waved his hand, with that the servant boy bowed to them again and left as quickly as he arrived.

Once Arthur was sure that they were once again alone, he got up from his seat then turned to face Gwen with a smile on his face and asking in a soft voice. "Shall we?" Gwen nodded her head and started to reach out to take his hand, as soon as her hand was an inch away from Arthur when she reached out and took a hold of the chair to keep herself from falling. To try and stop herself from falling over Gwen grabbed the back of Arthur chair, who as soon as he saw something was wrong was quickly at her side.

"Gwen are you alright?" Arthur's voice was very concerned about his wife, especially since there was an illness killing people. Arthur kept his eyes on his wife, while she didn't say anything he noticed her eyes were slowly closing which sent him into action. He scooped Gwen up into his arms and carefully laid her down onto their bed, Arthur kissed her on the forehead still worried for her.

Arthur watched her for a moment and heard footsteps going by his bedchamber, he looked at the door than in a forceful voice yelled. "GUARDS!" The footsteps stopped at the door and a young guard not much older than Arthur, stepped into the room and bowed at his king and queen.

"Sire?" The guard stood there waiting to get his orders, he didn't look over at Gwen instead he kept his eyes forward so to be respectful. The young man had only been a guard for three days, so Arthur wasn't really going to yell at him for small mistakes since he was so new. Arthur was already known to be a better man than his father, especially since he allowed normal village people to become knights.

Arthur didn't leave Gwen's side, so instead, he gave a strong look before quickly letting the guard know what he needed the guard to do. "Go get Gaius, he should be attending the sick and let him that there is something wrong with the queen and to come right away." The guard bowed and ran out the chambers closing the door behind him, making his way to where the sick were being tended to. Once he was alone again with Gwen, he sat on the right side of the bed and took to her left hand into his and kissed it tenderly.

He watched as her chest rise and fall at a normal rate, Arthur kept Gwen's hand at his mouth while her ever so closely. Arthur was so forced on Gwen that he didn't realize that Gaius had entered the room until he felt a hand being gently placed on his right shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see the old healer giving Arthur a sympathetic look, before turning his attention to Gwen.

"Sire, can you tell me what happened?" As he waited for a reply from Arthur, Gaius took Gwen's wrist into his left hand and started to check her pulse while keeping a straight face. Once he was done checking her pulse, he laid her wrist down on her stomach before turning his attention back to Arthur. Who he noticed was still focused on Gwen, and was so out of it that he hadn't even realized that Gaius was still waiting on his answer.

So Gaius once again walked over to the other side of the bed, before placing a hand on Arthur's right shoulder again. Arthur's eyes turned to face Gaius realizing that the old man was standing there, it took him a second to progress what Gaius said before replying by saying. "We were about to eat when she suddenly got dizzy and was almost about to pass out when I carried her to the bed. Gaius, please tell me, it's not the illness that is killing people...I can't lose her too I just can't."

Gaius sat there for a moment listening then he gave Arthur a smile, before saying in a soft tone of voice not wanting to make Arthur more worried. "Sire, Gwen does not have the plague." Arthur looked at Gaius looking even more confused about what was wrong with his wife, seeing the confusing Gaius then added. "Congratulations, you and the queen are expecting a child."

Arthur sat there in complete shock, upon hearing the news that he was going to be a father. He smiled a for a moment at the thought of being a father, then he felt a sense of dread take over. "Gaius, what if I become like my father and push this kid too far as my father did to me." Arthur's voice sounded concern, as he spoke to Gaius while looking down at his wife.

Gaius gave Arthur a warm smile, before shaking his head and responding in a comforting voice. "Arthur you are a great king to your people, I have no doubt that you will be a great father as well. All you have to do is be yourself, and you will be just fine plus you have Gwen." After hearing that, Arthur gave the old healer a slight smiling feeling less fearful about being a father.

"Thank you, Gaius, for your wise counsel, I am glad to hear that Gwen will be alright. She will be fine, won't she?" Arthur asked sounding still very concerned about his wife and unborn child.

His concerns were soon put to rest when Gaius replied, keeping his voice low so not to wake Gwen. "Yes, Sire she will be fine. All the Queen needs is some rest, I think it is best if she stayed in bed for a while." Once Arthur heard that he let out a sigh of relief, now feeling more at ease as he watched Gwen.

Arthur was starting to get himself comfortable when there was a soft knock on the door, shortly after Lancelot and Gwaine entered the room. The first thing that Arthur noticed when the two knights entered the room, was the red marks all over Gwaine's face and arms. "What happened to you?" Arthur asked as Lancelot did all he could to hold back his laughter, as Gwaine looked at the group with a straight face.

It was Lancelot who finally answered Arthur's question, while Gwaine did his best not to touch the places where there were red marks. "Gwaine here decided to go and pick on berries on the way and ends up kicking a hornet nest. They ended up chasing him around for the longest time, but our mission was successful." Arthur and Gaius let out a laugh when they heard about the hornet chasing Gwaine.

"So you were able to locate Maverick and brought him back so that he can help you us before more people my people died." Arthur stood up and walked towards them, waiting for the answer to his question hoping that they were able to bring the warlock back with them. Now more than ever was Arthur more worried, now that he knew that he was going to be a father it made him more determined to stop the illness.

As soon as Arthur asked that he watched as Lancelot and Gwaine, stepped aside and an older man with a short grey beard walked in. The elderly men were slightly taller and older then Gaius, on his face there was a long scar that ran from his nose to his ear. "King Arthur, I have heard about what is going on and have decided to help, the last thing I want is an innocent to be killed in such a horrible way." The warlock said in a low tone of voice, which made Arthur nod his head and for the first time, he felt hopeful that they would save people, Merlin.

* * *

 _ **There you go everyone, I do hope you like it as I said above I wanted to make this just right for you guys. Thank you to all of you who have a favourite, followed and reviewed this story. I am so glad to hear that you guys like it, and I hope that the next chapters will not disappoint you. So please review and let me know what you think, I will get the next chapter going.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Arthur lead Gaius and Maverick back to the healer's chambers, there he planned to confront the warlock about how to stop all the death. They turned right, they entered a narrow hallway, which was lighted by three candles while the candles were in desperate need of being replaced. Slowly they walked down the hallway where they passed two servant girls, the young one had raven hair while the older one was blond with some gray strands. Both of the servant girls stopped replacing the candles and stared at Maverick, both were curious about the older man.

For a moment, both women stood there staring at the trio, then after a while the woman went back to their work. Arthur took note of the way the young servant girl was looking at Maverick, and figures he would deal with her later. At the moment Arthur's focus was on helping his people, so a servant girl giving his guest a questionable look was not high on his list. They turned the corner to walk down another long hallway, and what was two minutes seemed like forever they finally arrived at Gaius's chambers.

Once they arrived Gaius started to make some tea, while Maverick and Arthur sat down across from one another. The room was almost completely quiet, except for the casual sound of Gaius moving things along the table. Soon Maverick broke the silence by saying, in a low tone while doing his best not to say anything that might anger Arthur. "On our way into the castle, I took a glance at those who are ill and I can tell you that I am familiar with this particular curse."

Arthur glanced at the warlock and a part of him was glad that Mavrick had seen this before, and it gave him hope that the nightmare might soon end. "So, you know how to get rid of it then?" When Arthur spoke he kept his voice stern, but there was also a small hint of hope as well in his tone of voice. The last thing that Arthur wanted was for his and Gwen's child, to be born into a world where there was still so much death.

For five seconds Maverick's face stayed completely unchanged, that was until he took a deep breath and shook his head lightly. "I'm sorry my king, but a curse like this isn't easily broken. This is one of the most powerful curses in the old religion, it has been used only once to my knowledge fifty years ago." The old warlock grasps his hands together and placed them close to his mouth, as if he was doing some kind of prayer.

For Arthur and Gaius hearing what Maverick had just told them, caused their hearts to sink as they see their hopes of the death ending was farther from their reach. "What do you mean that it can't be easily broken?" When Arthur asked his question to Maverick, his voice became very angry and strained.

Maverick looked at the young king and shook his head, you could see it in his eyes that he was thinking about how he would explain everything to Arthur. "To break such a curse we need ingredients that are very hard to find, one which is the blood of the person who cast the curse. You need a tooth of a Basilisk which can be found within a cave in The Forest of Slience which you can also find the Death root needed as well." The older warlock grinned as he spoke, though when he spoke of the basilisk there was a slight touch of fear in his voice.

Arthur and Gaius looked at each other before turning their attention back to Maverick, as the young king did that his face started to go pale as he spoke in a soft tone. "There might be a problem, getting the blood of the one who cast the curse." Gaius himself stood there in complete slience as Arthur spoke, though from time to time his eyes would find its way to the empty bed where Merlin once laid.

The older warlock's eyes followed Gaius's before quickly returning his gaze to Arthur, who still looked a bit out of sorts over everything that had happened. "Do you know any Warlocks or Witches that might want to harm Camelot?" As he asked the question, Maverick did his best to keep his tone of voice as respectful as possible. Knowing that if he did or said anything to angry Arthur, that it might mean that Maverick would be killed like so many of the others who were like him.

Arthur stood there poundering the answer, the only other person that he could think of was Morgana. Though he was very sure that she was dead, since he was the one who had wounded her badly after she had taking Camelot from him. "No, while I am sure there are many who think I am a lot like my father and might want me dead for what he had done. The only other person I can think who wouldn't wanted this to happen, is my half sister Moragana who died years ago." Arthur voice became angry as he remembered what his sister did, he put his right hand into a fist before slamming it down on the table beside him.

The room went slient for the next three mintues, during that time both Arthur and Mavrick had their eyes on Gaius. The slience was soon broken when Arthur placed his right hand, on Gaius's left shoulder and spoke softy to the old men. "Gaius? Are you alright?" While he wanted for a response, Arthur kept his hand on the old healer's shoulder while hoping that Gaius hadn't become ill like so many others.

"Forgive me Sire, It's just I am very worried about Merlin. They still haven't found him, it worries me that if they don't find him soon that he might be dead before we can get a cure made." Gaius did all he could to hold back the emotions that he was feeling, but as his eyes meant Arthur's he saw the young king's face reflected what he was feeling.

"I understand Gaius, I promise you we will bring Merlin home. I will never stop looking for him no matter what, while he is a pain in the ass of a servent and does a lot of things wrong and can be clumsy at times. There is nothing more then I want in the world, then to have him home since I know losing him will hurt you, Gwen and even some of my knights." Arthur had a hint of pain in his voice as he spoke to the Gaius, he wished he would admit that he cared for Merlin but knew he couldn't be shown to be soft.

Gaius nodded his head while still holding back the dread he was feeling, soon Arthur regain his posier and then turned back to Marvrick. "Where is this Dark Forest located?" Arthur asked in a stern voice, but it was easy to tell that his thoughts was still on missing Merlin and not on the cure.

The warlock took a deep breath before taking a step towards Arthur, who placed his sword hand quickly on the halt of his sword. Seeing that Arthur might draw his sword, Mavrick took three steps back and placed his hands up where the king could see them. "I mean no harm, The Forest of Silence is located here in Camelot on the far eastern part of the Valley of the Fallen kings." As Mavrick spoke he kept his voice as calm as possible, even though at that moment he was scared he might be cut down.

Arthur kept his hand on his sword, though when he heard that The Forest of Silence was in the Valley of the fallen kings he shook his head. "That is impossible, I have ridden in the Valley of the fallen kings many times and never come across called Forest of Silence." Gaius stood there for a moment, then he looked at Mavrick, as he did he saw how afraid the old man was.

"Sire, I believe that reason why no one else come across The Forest of Silence, is maybe because it is protected by magic to prevent anyone from entering." As Gaius explained it to Arthur, Mavrick looked at him and nodded his head in agreement to what the healer had just said. "If my theory is right, if we take someone with Magic they should be able to find the path in and out of The Forest of Silence." He added quickly, noticing that their guest was already looking from sweaty and nervous by the whole conversation.

Arthur let out a loud sigh, before walking around the room thinking about what they were going to do. Then a he got an idea and looked at the already terrified Mavrick who looked like he was ready to pass out where he stood. "Mavrick, are you willing to come with me and a few of my best knights to help us get in and out of The Forest of Silence?" When Arthur asked his question, Mavrick didn't answer right away but after standing there he nodded his head in agreement. "Good, now lets grab a Gwaine and Percival and then we will….."

As Arthur was just about to finish his sentence, Percival walked in carrying an unconscious Anna in his arms. The first thing that he noticed when he first saw her, was an arrow sticking out from behind her back. Seeing that young woman injured caused everyone in the room to become still, but Gaius soon shook it off and spoke in a quick and controlling voice. "Percival lay her on her side on the bed and make sure he doesn't fall onto her back, the last thing we need is for the arrow to go in deeper."

He then quickly grabbed some bottles before making his way to the bed, he placed a liquid on a cloth. Just has he was about to place it over her nose and mouth, Anna's eyes slowly started to open as he looked at Gaius. Anna grabbed the healer by his wrist, and what she said next caused everyone to go into shock. "Please help Merlin, she's Morgana is going to kill him if you don't..hurr…y." Her voice became weaker as he eyes slowly started to close,Gaius and Arthur's eyes meant as they took in the warning.

* * *

 _ **There you are everyone, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review on your thoughts, I love to hear them. I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I have had alot going on in RL and been getting bad headaches that sitting down to write has been very hard to get done. I am feeling a bit better so I promise that I will try and get the next chapter done as soon as I can.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Arthor Note:**_ Thank you everyone who has followed, fav and reviewed this story. I am so glad that you like it and I am sorry that it is taking me so long for me to update it.

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Arthur, Mavrick and Percival waited for Gaius to do his best to get try and save Anna, but as they waited for news the young king was troubled by his cousin's message. Another thing that bothered him is the fact that his cousin was a condemned traitor, so Arthur didn't understand why she would have risked her life to return. Then, as he stood there trying to run all the reasons in his head, the sound of the door opening brought him back out of his head. The first thing that Arthur noticed when he first got a glimpse of Gaius, was the bloody cloth that the old healer was using to wipe his hands.

The next thing that Arthur noticed was the look on Gaius's face, he looked like he completely tired, but there was also a glimpse of dread. "Arthur, she is resting now, but to tell you the truth, there is still a chance that she might not make it. The arrow went in deeper than I first thought, it caused caused a lot of damage that even if she did survive Lady Anne will never walk." Gaius voice was very shaky as he broke the news to Arthur, who just stared at the old healer in complete shock about what he had been told.

Arthur at first didn't reply to what Gaius had told him about Anne condition, instead he just stared at the healer's chamber door. Just by watching the King Gauis knew what Arthur wanted to do, though didn't want to though didn't want to admit anything. Ever since Arthur was a child he had been watching the young king,Gaius remember every cut, bruise and sickness the young man had. While Arthur as grown to be a strong king, there are times he can be stubborn and refuse to say his feelings out loud.

It seemed like hours before Gaius once again spoke up, keeping his voice low and respectful as he spoke to Arthur. "Arthur, she be waking up soon. I'm sure that when she does, the first person Lady Anne would like to see is you."

Even after Arthur heard what Gaius had just said to him, he stood there still in complete shock by everything. As soon as he felt a small hand touch his shoulder, he snapped out of it and turned his head to see Gwen standing behind him and gave him a smile. "Arthur, I be right beside you." Her voice was soft and kind, hearing Gwen's voice caused him to become more calm and focus since he knew now she was alright.

Percival then took a soundless step towards the royal couple, than he took a deep breath before speaking in a calm and soft tone. "Arthur don't worry about a thing, me and the other knights will get the horses and supplies for getting those ingredients. Once we find out where Morgana is holding Merlin, and we know that all of the kingdom is cured we will go bring your manservant back to you.

Arthur nodded his head and with Gwen trailing closely behind he entered the room, once Gwen was in she closed the door behind her. Than Gwen took Arthur's right hand into her left, together they walked slowly towards Gaius's bed and there they got the first look at Anne. The first thing that Arthur noticed when he got his first look at her, was how pale her face and lips were which was different from when he first met her.

"Arthur? Are you alright?" When Gwen spoke her voice was soft and comforting, but Arthur couldn't help but not look away from Anna. His eyes never left her pale white skin, the other thing that Arthur noticed was how shallow Anna's breathing had become. While it still caused him some concern, he still couldn't help but wonder if he was still right about her being the cause of the illness that was killing his people.

Arthur let out a loud deep sigh as he did his best to try and organize his thoughts, after a few moments of complete silence he spoke in a sad deep tone. "I don't know Gwen. I guess I don't understand why Anna would risk coming back to Camelot, when she knew I thought she was a witch and sentenced her to death." As he spoke he tried his best to wrap his head around what his cousin must have been thinking, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't understand it.

As Arthur sat there staring at his cousin while pondering the why in his head, he felt arms wrap around his neck and a kiss on his right cheek. "Arthur is it really that hard to figure out, she came back because you are Anna's only family and she loves you. Anna might also want to prove her innocence to us, which makes me wonder if maybe someone had planted that book in her room." Hearing what Gwen had just said to him in her subtle tone made him wonder if she was right, there was still a part of him that was a bit uneasy about thinking she was innocent.

He shook his head before turning to face Gwen, as he gazed into his eyes his features slowly softened making his breathing to become more calmer. After sitting there looking at his wife, he nodded his head and saw that there was no harm in looking into the matter so he spoke to Gwen in a soft tone so not to wake Anna. "Very well, I have one of my Knights look into the possibility that she was framed." Arthur wasn't completely convinced of Anna's innocence, but for Gwen's sake he was willing to do an investigation into the matter.

Gwen smiled at the news that Arthur was at least was willing to see if Ann was framed, there was a part of her that hoped that she was right about her husband's cousin. They sat there watching as Anna's breathing started to become more shallow with each breath, Gwen held Arthur's hand squeezing it to remind him that she was still there for him. It was ten minutes after they had first sat down watching Anna, when Gaius entered the room with a concerned look on his face and then spoke softly. "Arthur I am sorry to bother you and Gwen, but there are some of your subjects who are starting to gather at the front gate panicking."

Arthur let out an annoyed groan, though he suspected that it would be a matter of time before the panicked people would show up looking for answers. He had hoped that they wouldn't have showed up until he had answers like who did it, also Arthur can calming tell them that he has a cure as well.

Both things he didn't have though hearing that it was Morgana that kidnap Merlin, he started to wonder if Anna was working for her or if Gwen was right. "Alright, I will go and calm them down the best that I can." Arthur said as he slowly got up from his seat, he turned to face Gaius and as he did Gwen was right at his side.

"I will be at your side Arthur, after all I am your wife and their queen and when you speak to the people my place is at your side." Gwen smiled as she spoke to Arthur, and as they gazed into each other's eyes he knew that there was no point in telling her to stay with Anna and let him deal with the problem. So he let out a deep sigh and nodded his head, leading her out of Gaius's chambers and into the hallway where all the knights stood waiting for news. Once they saw Arthur, Gwen and Gaius exit the room, their heads lifted up and looked at them with hope that their king might have learned something new.

Arthur shook his head knowing that they wanted answers like him, but since Anna was still not wake to tell them anything new they were lost about what to do. After taking a few deep breaths he turned his head looking into each of their eyes, then in a soft tone and demanding voice he said. "Gwaine and Leon I want you to check Anna's room and talk to the servants that came with her, to see if there is any evidence that she did or did not do this. The rest of you, I want you to keep an eye on those who are sick and their family in case they start to make things harder to treat the sick."

Everyone nodded their heads before slowly making their way down the staircase, leaving Gwen and Arthur standing at the top in front of the doorway. "Gwen are you sure you want to do this, I wouldn't be angry if you decided to go back to our chambers to get some rest. You are with child, I am sure no one would blame you for thinking about the baby and the future King or Queen of Camelot." Arthur kept his voice as calm as he could be, but he wanted her to know that he was worried about her and the baby.

Hearing what Arthur had just told her, Gwen shook her head giving her husband a warm smile before kissing him tenderly. "Arthur, I am alright and as I told everyone my place is with you when you address our people and at least we can tell them we are working on a cure." Gwen voice kept her voice in the same tone that Arthur had just spoke to her, they kept their eyes on each other for three minutes before heading down.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and they took one step forward when Arthur stopped in his tracks, he looked at Gwen and gave her a smile. "Gwen I forgot something in Gaius's chambers, I will be right back." She nodded her head and Arthur quickly ran back up the stairs, he made it to the top and turned to face the door and that when he saw it was half way open. Which was very odd because Arthur was very sure that he had shut it before they left, Arthur quickly took out his sword before slowly making his way to the open door.

As Arthur peaked inside of the chambers, he saw a hooded figure standing over his still unconscious cousin. He stood there watching for a moment to see what was going to happen next, but as soon as the hooded person pulled a dagger out Arthur ran into the room. "Stop right there! Step away from my cousin and drop your weapon!" Arthur voice tone was very angry that someone was trying to kill Anna, the person and turned to face the young king and as soon as he saw the face of the assassin his jaw dropped.

* * *

 _ **There you go everyone, I hope that you like it. I promise we will get down to the juicy bits soon, until then please leave a review and let me know what you thought about it. Next week I will releasing a new story based on the reboot of MacGyver, so please make sure to check that out and I will see you all next week with something fresh while working on the 12th chapter of this story.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Arthur stood there in shock when the hooded figure turned around, and revealed that the person trying to kill his cousin was the servant girl Fanny. He quickly reposed himself and he pointed his sword at her, then in an angry tone of voice he yelled at him while she still had her dagger aimed at Anna. "Step away from Anna and drop your weapon now!" Even after hearing Arthur's order Fanny didn't move a step, instead she turned her eyes away from Arthur and back towards Anna.

Seeing Fanny, turning her attention back to Anna, made Arthur more cautious about the situation, also worried that his cousin might be killed before he got his answers.

He was getting about to get a bad feeling, but before he could act on the feeling Fanny lunged at Anna while starting to bring the dagger down on his cousin's heart.

So without thinking Arthur charged at Fanny, sending her flying one foot away from where she had been standing. Before she would wrap her head around what had happened, she looked up to see Arthur, pointing his sword at her throat with an angry look on his face."Please my king, let me kill her, if I don't something bad will happen to my family." Tears ran down Fanny's face has to beg Arthur to let her do as Morgana ordered, hearing her story still caused Arthur to doubt her words.

"You will tell me who ordered you to kill my cousin, and why they want Anna dead so badly."

His voice was very angry, but Fanny's face never changed, it was unchanged the whole time that she sat there with the sword aimed at her. Instead, her eyes just looked away from Arthur again, and returned to her Anna, who still reminded in a deep sleep. In Fanny's eyes there was a deep determination to finish the job that she had been assigned, her mind was turning on how she could get rid of Arthur so she could complete it.

Instead of giving him an answer she turned her gaze back to him, then let out a deep laugh before speaking in a deep ominous voice. "I serve the true Queen of Camelot, Queen Morgana has ordered the death of this woman for betraying her and trying to help the servant boy. Her efforts will soon be in vain, the boy will soon be dead and it won't be long after that you join him." Fanny let out another evil laugh, knowing that the pretender king had no idea how many of her Queen Morgana's spies still roam the castle.

Arthur angry started to grow more hearing her words, he was about to might a smart remark when Gwaine ran into the room looking a bit out of breath. "Arthur? Is everything alright?" As he waited for a reply he looked down at Fanny, who kept a straight face on, then his eyes turned to Anna who was still out.

"Gwaine I am alright, I did however find this little traitor trying to kill my cousin on the orders of Morgana. I want you to take her down to the dungeons and interrogate her about anything she knows, to make sure no one else tries it three guards near to be posted to protect Anna. We still don't know for sure if Anna is involved in everyone getting sick or not, but there must be a reason why Morgana wants her dead, so much." Arthur took a deep breath while feeling even more confused about everything, what he knew for sure was that they needed to get the cure and save Merlin.

Even though by what Fanny had just said they seem to be running out of time to save Merlin, but Arthur did his best to shake it off the dread feeling. Instead, Arthur just kept telling himself that Merlin would be alright, that somehow Merlin always came out of danger alright and he would again. Gwaine looked at Fanny and then back at Arthur, before walking by his king and dragging Fanny to her feet by her arm. "Arthur, we will get through this and we will get Merlin back. There is no way we are going to let Morgana win." Gwaine voice was calm and he hoped that Arthur took his words to heart, Fanny, however, let out a slight laugh but was dragged away before she could say anything else.

Arthur stood in the room alone for a moment, before he gathered his thoughts and headed to the gate where Gwen was waiting for him. When he finally arrived Gwen gave him a worried look, but he gave her a slight smile before he took his arm and they walked towards the panicked people. For a moment she stood there scanning the faces, when he looked into their eyes all he could see was fear, not only themselves but for their families as well.

"My people, I know that you are worried about the illness that is spreading throughout Camelot and how many people that it has already killed. I can tell you that we are doing all that we can to save them, thanks to the help of one man, I can tell you that we do have a cure. So please remain calm and we ask that those who can, please help with the sick and also help bring those who are sick here so once we have the cure made they can get it. This was the work of Magic! We must show those that we responsible for this that they will not win that as one we will survive and thrive." Once Arthur had made his speech to his people they all calmed down, slowly they disperse and went their separate ways.

Gwen and Arthur watch as some of the people headed over to where the sick were being tended, while the others got on their horses and rode out to small villages. Once there was no one in sight Arthur turned to face Gwen on his right side, when their eyes met she smiled at them. Though the moment was short lived when Maverick, Gwaine and Percival walked towards them with four horses walking behind. Two of the horses were black, while one was white and the last one being brown, on their horses' backs were their packs with their bedrolls and some food and water.

"I will go get my sword and Armor on and then we will leave right away, wait here I should only be a few moments." Arthur's voice was not in the same tone as it was when he address his people, instead it was in a low friendly tone. No one said anything in response to what he had just said, instead they nodded their heads in agreement and held onto their horses and Arthur's. Once everything was in agreement, Arthur and Gwen walked away from the group and headed to the bed chamber that they shared.

Once they arrived, Arthur quickly moved to the wardrobe and grabbed his armor, it had been polished just the way he liked it. When he was looking at it Arthur couldn't help but to picture Merlin sitting in the room polishing it, making the young king miss his friend even more. Gwen saw how troubled Arthur looked and walked over to him and placed her head on his shoulders, wanting to do all she can to help her husband. Feeling her touch again pulled him back from his thoughts, Arthur gazed down at her and placed his right hand over her left that was resting on the center of his chest.

"Arthur when you go out there, promise me that you will be careful and come back to me in one piece." Her voice was soft when she spoke, and without saying another word she took Arthur's armor from his hands and started to place it on him. While making sure that it secured so that way it doesn't slip to where it won't protect him, Gwen so much wanted him to return to her and their unborn child. Though it still was a bit of a shock that they were having a child, it was very hard to wrap her head around it but she was glad it happened.

Arthur helped with some of the straps that he could do while Gwen did the others, while she was working on getting everything in place he noticed that her hands were shaking. He stopped what he was doing and turned around so that he was facing her, before giving Gwen a long and passionate kiss. "There is nothing in this world that will stop me from coming home to you, when I do return, it will be with what we need to make a cure to save our people." As he spoke to his wife Arthur did his best to keep his tone as hopefully as possible, knowing that there was a chance they could fail.

Gwen stood there listening as she took in Arthur words, she knew that would do all he could to return to her, but there was a part of her that still worried about him. Her mind took her back to the time that Arthur went to hunt the Questing Beast with Merlin and his knights, it ended with Arthur returning bad hurt. Arthur had been bitten by the Questing Beast and poisoned and it took everything Gwen had to hold it together back then, so there was a part of her that it might happen again. But Gwen did her best to hide her fears from Arthur and walked over to the desk, before picking up his sword and bring it to him.

Arthur did his best to smile in a way that might comfort her, as he carefully took the sword from her hands and placed it in his sheath that was strapped to his left side. Once Arthur was sure that he had everything that he needed, he pulled Gwen into his arms and gave her another kiss before saying in a normal tone. "I'll be home as soon as I can with what we need for the cure, then we will get Merlin back so please don't worry, all will be back to normal soon. Tomorrow Merlin will walk into our chambers and trip over something, or forget our breakfast or be late as always." Gwen laughed as Arthur listed things Merlin did wrong at the same time it's what made him lovable, she took a deep breath and nodded her head.

With that Arthur gave her another kiss, before they walked back out to where they left Maverick, Gwaine and Percival. Arthur then climbed up onto his white horse with the others following suite, once everyone had mounted their horses the young king smiled at Gwen. Then Arthur, Gwaine, Percival and Maverick rode off towards the Forest of Silence, as Gwen watched them, she started to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The bad feeling was telling her that something bad might happen, Arthur and the others were too far away for her to call to them.

* * *

 _ **There you are everyone, another chapter is up for your reading pleasure. I hope that you like it and thanks so much to all of those who are favouriting, following and reviewing this story, it makes me so happy to see that so many of you are enjoying it. I am looking forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter so please don't be shy and leave a review telling me what you thought. I will be working on the next chapter for this story and the next one and I try and get those done, as soon as I can.**_


End file.
